Nightmare
by Jedifangirl98
Summary: Obiwan's nightmares turn alive.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

I woke up with a shuddering gasp. I was drenched in cold sweat and my heart was pounding so hard I thought it would explode. This wasn't the first nightmare I had had, but it had been so vivid and horrible. I closed my eyes trying to block the images that were taking over my mind...a dark hooded figure whose eyes shone with a terrifying evil...Jedi dying in huge numbers, a mutilated person on fire... I shuddered again. Then I remembered my master Qui Gon. I quickly shut the bond between my master and me before he would notice my panic and come to my side. I almost wished he did though.

My bed was soft and comfortable, but I didn't get any more sleep that night. Nor the next or the night after that. Every night for a month, the same nightmare played over and over in my mind causing many sleepless nights. Soon, the effect of such little rest started to wear on me. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake in class, listening to Master Windu drone on and on about heroes from the past. Master Qui Gon was starting to notice too. My usual enthusiasm was quickly diminishing. I stopped eating and hid my food under my napkin. My nightmares played over constantly in my mind during the day, distracting me from my studies as a Padawan. I hated my life.


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"Obiwan."

Silence.

"Obiwan!" Qui Gon spoke sharply into his padawan's ear.

Obiwan's head jerked up. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was pale.

"Yes Master?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Obiwan looked up at the clock. He was fifteen minutes late. "Yes Master. I need to run. Master Windu hates it when students are late."

Qui Gon caught him by the shoulder. "Wait Obiwan. This has been happening more and more frequently. It's not like you, Obiwan. You are never late for anything."

"I know Master. I need to go."

Qui Gon sighed as he watched his apprentice stumble out the door. Obiwan was becoming more and more clumsy, and he wasn't half as devoted to his studies as he used to be. He should talk to someone...maybe Master Yoda. He always had an answer for everything. But for now he would meditate. He closed his eyes as he went into the meditating position.

He was interrupted from his meditating an hour later by a shark knock at the door. He used the force to open the door revealing Master Yoda leaning on his stick.

"Talk to me you wanted? Hmmm?"

Qui Gon rose from the floor. He bowed, "Yes, Master Yoda. It is about Obiwan. He seems to be losing all his energy, and I constantly find our bond closed on his end."

"Talked to him about this have you?"

"No, but I have tried. He seems to be avoiding the topic."

"Confront him you must."

"I will try."

"There is no try. Do or do not."

Yoda left Qui Gon to ponder over this.

**This is my first fanfiction...R&R! And please, no rude comments. I love correction though!**


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

"Use the Force Obiwan. It will guide your movement." Qui Gon reminded his Padawan a little too sharply. Obiwan was practicing his lightsaber skills, which were not exactly impressive at the moment.

"Yes Master." Obiwan closed his eyes, trying to find a center in the Force. It was getting harder and harder to focus. The training droid fired a shot at him, he tried to block but a small sting in his chest told him he had missed. He swayed. He was burning up. Why was Qui Gon just looking at him? Couldn't he see the fire?

"Put it out." He muttered.

Qui Gon looked at him crossly. "What did you say?"

Obiwan suddenly fell to his knees breathing heavily. Qui Gon was at his side in an instant.

"Obiwan! Are you alright?"

"dizzy..." Obiwan gasped. Why was everything so blurry?

"Obiwan! Take deep breaths." Qui Gon gently shook his apprentice.

Obiwan took deep breaths till his head cleared. He stood up wobbly. "I'm fine now Master."

All the other padawans who were practicing were staring at him in confusion. Obiwan blushed and left the room with the aid of his master.

The jedi temple on fire, an endless desert, a red lightsaber coming nearer and nearer..."No! please, NOOO!" Obiwan woke up and looked around him in terror, but all he saw was his master in the bed next to him...awake and watching him. He groaned.

One look at Obiwan's tear-stained face and the sheer terror in his eyes, and Qui Gon was next to him, running a hand over his padawan's sweaty back. Obiwan leaned on his master's shoulder and sobbed wretchedly. Qui Gon could feel the confusion and despair through their bond. It was overwhelming.

Qui Gon looked at his apprentice in concern. For the first time he realized how pale and worn Obiwan looked. "Has this happened before?" he asked the boy quietly.

"Yes. They've been happening for almost two months. I can't stand it anymore. I can't!" he moaned quietly.

Qui Gon looked at his apprentice in astonishment. "You've been having nightmares for two months? And I never sensed this?"

Obiwan nodded. "I shut our bond. I didn't want to wake you as you seemed so tired lately." He coughed and then groaned. His throat hurt and he was hot.

"Are you sick?" Qui Gon felt Obiwan's head with worry. It was burning up. "Obiwan, you're burning up! I'm going to the Hall of Healing for some medicine. Try to get some more sleep."

Obiwan nodded.

Qui Gon brushed his lips against his padawan's forehead and left the room.

**R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

The nightmares were back again. A blond haired boy, a red and black tattooed demon, his master dying, the red lightsaber coming closer and closer.

When Qui Gon returned with the medicine, he found Obiwan muttering and thrashing around furiously.

"Obiwan! Wake up!" He shook Obiwan in panic. He forced his panic down, and shook his padawan again. Obiwan gave no sign of waking up, but instead, tried to hit Qui Gon.

"No! You can't die! I loved you! NOOOO!"

For the second time that night, Obiwan woke up with a scream.

"It is alright. You are safe, my padawan."

"No. You are DEAD! Go away! I can't stand it anymore. Why did you leave me?" Obiwan collapsed on the bed weeping.

Qui Gon realized that his padawan was delirious. "We are going to the Hall of Healing." He scooped his padawan up and ran out the door.

When Obiwan woke up late morning, he found himself in a completely white room. He stared around him in confusion. How did he get here? He sighed and lay back on the pillows. A padawan around his age entered the room with a tray loaded with food.

"Good morning Obiwan. I brought you some breakfast, and I'm supposed to stay here until the tray is empty." She smiled at Obiwan.

Obiwan frowned. "How did I get here?"

Her smile faded as she noticed her company was not wanted. "Your master brought you in late last night. You looked pretty sick, thrashing about and moaning..."

"Where is my master?" he interrupted rudely.

"Oh, Master Qui Gon is sleeping. He was up all night waiting for you to calm down."

Obiwan sighed. He ate a couple bites and pushed the tray away. "You can go now. I'm not hungry."

She frowned. "My master said you lost seven pounds since the last time you came here, and that was five years ago. I'm staying till you eat everything."

Obiwan ate a few more bites. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh, I'm Tahila."

"I'm Obiwan..."

"I know." She grinned.

Obiwan blushed. "So how long am I stuck here?"

"Master Lang wants you here until you have gained back most of the weight you lost. I'm guessing about a week or two."

Obiwan groaned. He was stuck here for almost two weeks with Tahela and his nightmares. Where was his Master? He shut his eyes trying to wish himself home.

"uuummm, Obiwan?"

He opened his eyes to see medical equipment floating all over the room. "Oops! Sorry." The equipment fell to the floor with a bang. He muttered under his breath.

Tahila looked at him with concern. "You aren't looking to good, Obiwan. I'm going to go get Master Lang."

He did feel a bit nauseated.

Oh force! He could feel his master's concern through their bond. He shut it quickly, but it was too late.

Qui Gon walked into the room. He looked tired and worn. "How are you feeling Obiwan?"

Obiwan looked down at his lap. An IV was stuck in his arm. Why hadn't he noticed that before? He looked up at his master. "I feel fine. Can I go back home?"

Qui Gon knelt down next to the bed. He gently grabbed his padawan's chin and turned it toward him. He looked straight into Obiwan's eyes. "I want to know everything Obiwan."

Obiwan looked back down into his lap. "The nightmares," he muttered, "They were horrible."

Qui Gon looked sadly at him. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you. Now look where you are." He gestured around the room.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me. Besides, you were tired and cross. I didn't want to upset you more."

Qui Gon stood up angrily and sat down in a chair next to his bed. Just then, Master Lang, followed by Tahila, walked into the room. He nodded at Qui Gon and then turned to Obiwan. "How are you feeling padawan?" His voice was calm and deep.

"I do feel a little sick." Obiwan admitted softly.

Master Lang felt his forehead. "Your fever seems to have come back."

He turned to Qui Gon. "When did you find out about his fever?"

Qui Gon spoke softly, as if ashamed. "Yesterday, he had a bout of dizziness during lightsaber practice when a practice droid shot him in the chest. Then last night, he was burning up."

Master Lang frowned. A low-powered blast shot by a practice droid couldn't cause dizziness. "Obiwan, when was the last time you ate besides just now?

Obiwan looked at his master out of the corner of his eye. "I have hardly eating for two days."

Qui Gon's head jerked up. His eyes widened, but he did not say anything.

"You realize you are very underweight right now." Master Lang said.

Obiwan nodded his head.

"Good. I think all you need is nourishment and lots of rest."

He bowed to Qui Gon and smiled at Obiwan. "Don't worry padawan. You'll be out soon." Then he left with Tahila"

**:):):)**


	5. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

It had been almost two weeks, and Master Lang was still waiting for him to gain more weight. Obiwan didn't feel any better. His nightmares were getting worse, and Qui Gon had been sent on a mission to Naboo. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I hate my life! I HATE it!" he cried.

Tahila came in five minutes later to see Obiwan sobbing into his pillow. Her brow wrinkled in worry. "Obiwan..." She whispered.

He looked up angrily. "Go AWAY. I HATE you."

Tahila nodded sadly and left abruptly.

Obiwan sobbed even louder. He couldn't believe he had said that. Tahila had been really kind to him and besides, she was the only companion he had right now. He jumped out of bed angrily. Who cares what happens to him? He was going to leave. He wrenched the IV out of his arm, causing a flow of blood to roll down his arm and onto the floor.

Qui Gon was not enjoying the mission so far. He was to escort senator Taipe to Naboo where he was to wait for her. Then he would escort her back. Very simple... But Obiwan was the only thing he could think about. Was he gaining weight? Were the nightmares fading away? Just then a hologram popped up. It was Master Lang. Qui Gon stood up and bowed.

"Master Qui Gon?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to come back immediately. Your padawan, Obiwan, ran away nine hours ago. We are still searching through the temple, but I think that he left the temple and is out in the streets."

Qui Gon groaned. "I will return immediately."

The hologram flickered and died down. Qui Gon slammed his fist down on the table in front of him. People around looked at him curiously. He stood up angrily and went in search for senator Taipe.

He found senator Taipe discussing politics with a fellow senator in the garden. He bowed. "Senator Taipe."

"Yes, Master Qui Gon?"

"I must return to Corscurant immediately. There is an emergency."

Senator Taipe nodded. "You may go. I will find someone to escort me back."

"Thank you." Qui Gon bowed and rushed to the ship.

Obiwan shuddered. It was cold...and dark. His arm was sore and stiff from when he pulled the IV from his arm. He closed his eyes, trying to block the images that were popping into his head...his master dying, a red and black tattooed figure, a blond haired boy... A tear rolled down his cheek. He wanted to be back in the Temple, sleeping in his own bed with his Master in the bed next to him; free from his nightmares. But instead, he was huddled in a corner of an alley, trying to stay warm.

Qui Gon arrived in Corscurant five hours later. He rushed to the Hall of Healing, to find Tahila putting Obiwan's room in order for a new patient.

Master Qui Gon? Tahila said, looking up. She looked tired and stressed. "He's still missing. Master Lang is searching the streets around the Temple. He said he would contact me if he found him." She sighed. "Obviously, he hasn't been found."

Qui Gon sank down into a chair. He couldn't believe it. His padawan was gone, and it was his fault.

"Master Qui Gon, why don't you try to make contact with him through your bond?"

Qui Gon almost slapped himself on the face. Of course! That's what he should have done the moment he had heard his padawan was missing.

"_Obiwan, can you hear me?"_

Obiwan jumped. His master was talking to him. He looked around, searching for his master. Then he realized. He was talking to him through their bond.

"_Master! Hurry, please. It's so cold."_

"_We don't know where you are."_

Obiwan looked around. He hadn't really paid attention to where he had been going. He tried to get up, but his arms and legs wouldn't move. He started to panic.

"_Master! Please. Come quick... I can't move."_

"_I don't know where you are! Think."_

Obiwan looked around for the second time. There was something familiar about this area.

"_Oh wait, Master! Remember that place you once took me when I won the tournament that one year?"_

"_Do you mean Dexter's Diner?"_

Obiwan squeezed his eyes shut trying to think. Yes, Dexter's Diner had been just around the corner.

"_Master? I'm about a block away from there. Please hurry. I can hardly move at all now."_

His eyes started to water. What was the matter with him?


	6. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Qui Gon opened his eyes to see Tahila biting her lip so hard it bled.

"What did he say?" she asked.

Qui Gon rose and hurried toward the door. "He said he was around a place called Dexter's Diner. Apparently, he can't move."

Tahila groaned. "Should I contact my master? He will probably need medical care immediately."

Qui Gon nodded. "Hurry."

Master Lang was having no success. He had searched within a radius of ten blocks around the Temple and had not found a single trace of Obiwan. Just then, his comm beeped, and he activated it.

"Master Lang? This is Tahila. Master Qui Gon has made contact with Obiwan and is on his way to find him. He wants you to come immediately."

"Tell him I will be there soon. Where is Obiwan?"

"He is around a place called Dexter's Diner. Hurry."

Master Lang deactivated his comm link and hurried to his speeder.

Qui Gon and Tahila found Obiwan lying unconscious in a small puddle of blood. Moments later, Master Lang jumped out of his speeder, and ran to Obiwan's side.

"He's in shock. We need to take him back immediately." He gently picked up Obiwan, laid him in the speeder, and covered him with a blanket. Qui Gon and Tahila jumped in besides Master Lang.

Qui Gon looked at his padawan sadly. "Will he be alright?"

Tahila looked over at Obiwan. "I'm not sure."

Qui Gon was forced to wait outside as Master Lang, followed by his padawan, carried Obiwan into the medical room. He waited for three hours, but finally, Tahila came out. There was relief written all over her face. "There is a strong chance he will pull through. You can go in and see him now." She smiled wearily.

Qui Gon rushed into the room, and stopped. Obiwan was on an oxygen tank and looked like he had just come back from the planet Hoth. His lips were blue, and his skin was almost white. Qui Gon choked down a sob. His happy, energetic boy, who had always been so determined, was now relying on a machine to keep him alive. He walked slowly to Obiwan's side. The artificial breather sounded deafening to Qui Gon's ears. He sighed and pushed back several locks of hair from Obiwan's forehead.

When Qui Gon woke the next morning, he found himself in a chair besides the bed with his head on Obiwan's leg. He yawned and looked at his padawan. Obiwan seemed to have woken up and was looking at him. Qui Gon hugged his padawan tightly. "I was worried about you, padawan." He whispered. Obiwan remained silent. Qui Gon looked puzzled. "Can you hear me padawan?" He shook Obiwan gently. Obiwan collapsed in his arms. Qui Gon pushed the panic button by the bed furiously. Something was not right. He looked back at his padawan. Obiwan skin was glistening with sweat, and his cheeks were flushed.

Tahila ran into the room. "You ca..." she broke off as she saw Obiwan. She quickly activated her comm link and shouted to her master, "Master, I need you immediately in room 385! It's Obiwan!"

She looked back at Obiwan. He was kicking furiously and mumbling. "Hold his legs down!" she said sharply. Qui Gon obeyed immediately.

Tahila ran over to a cabinet near the door. "Master Lang is probably going to give him a sedative to calm him down. Hopefully, he will come to in a couple hours."

Master Lang hurried in and took one look at Obiwan before turning to Tahila. "Is a sedative ready?"

"Yes, Master."

Master Lang looked up at Qui Gon. "You need to know that this is going to hurt a lot. No matter what Obiwan does, I need you to hold his legs. Understand?"

Qui Gon nodded and brushed his hand against his eyes. This was no time to get emotional.

"Tahila, you hold his arms."

Tahila moved over to Obiwan's side and grabbed his arms tightly.

Master Lang pushed the needle into the base of Obiwan's neck. Qui Gon winced.

Obiwan's cheeks flushed even brighter than before. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he tried to kick furiously. Qui Gon could feel the pain through their bond. All he wanted was to pull the needle out of his padawan's neck, pick him up, and rush home where they were safe from the pain.

But Obiwan slowly calmed down, and in five minutes, was sleeping peacefully. Qui Gon could see the traces of tears on his cheeks. Master Lang bandaged up Obiwan's neck, and left Qui Gon alone with Obiwan.

Qui Gon let all his emotions that he had been keeping so closely guarded wash over him. He broke down into sobs, and clung tightly to his padawan. "I don't deserve you, padawan. I don't deserve you," he sobbed.

Qui Gon looked up a few minutes later to see a little green figure in the doorway. He brushed away the tears, stood up, and bowed.

"Don't deserve him, eh?" Yoda frowned.

Qui Gon paused for a moment. "I think that I was ignoring him lately. I mean, how could anybody not notice that their padawan was starving to death under their nose? Obiwan deserves a lot more than a master who is always working and doesn't find time for him besides training." A tear found its way down his cheek. Then another and another. He brushed them away angrily.

Yoda nodded. "Meditate you need to. Leave you I will." He stood up and limped out.

Yoda was right. Qui Gon sat down in the meditating position. He thought about their relationship as master and padawan. He was right that he could spend more time with his padawan, but it wasn't his entire fault that Obiwan was ill.

When Tahila came in three hours later to check on Obiwan, she found Qui Gon on the floor meditating. She turned around to leave, but Qui Gon stopped her.

"Tahila, wait. Come here." Qui Gon rose and smiled at her. "I wanted to thank you for all you have done for my padawan. Even if he didn't treat you as well as he should have, I think you helped him a lot both mentally and physically."

Tahila blushed bright red and bowed. "Thank you, Master Qui Gon. I will continue to help him until he is completely healthy." She smiled and looked over at Obiwan. "He should wake any minute. I'll leave you to be with him when he does wake up."

Qui Gon smiled as he watched her walk out the room. She was a talented padawan with a kind nature.

**R&R! :):):)**


	7. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

The red lightsaber was coming closer. He tried to block it but his arms wouldn't move. All around him, there were pools of blood and jedi dying. A hooded figure cackled. A jedi, clothed in black, ignited his green lightsaber, ready to strike down the hooded figure, but another figure stepped in the way. He was completely black and wore a mask with an artificial breather. He had a red lightsaber. A sith.

"No! NOOO!" ObiWan woke with a cry.

Qui Gon ran to his side. "ObiWan! What is the matter?"

ObiWan rolled his head over to look at Qui Gon. "Sith...coming...for me." He whispered; then fell asleep again.

Qui Gon frowned. Obviously, his padawan was still having nightmares. But what were they about? Qui Gon placed his hand on ObiWan's forehead and used the Force to block the nightmares till he woke up.

The next morning, ObiWan woke up from the first peaceful and natural sleep he had had in months. An air mask was strapped over his mouth, and an IV was taped to his arm. Qui Gon was sleeping in the chair next to him with his hand on his shoulder.

ObiWan smiled. It felt good to be back in the Jedi Temple with his master.

"_Master?" _Obiwan gently pushed Qui Gon's arm. _"Wake up!"_

Qui Gon woke with a start. He grinned when he saw ObiWan awake and smiling. ObiWan hugged his master tightly. "I missed you." Obiwan whispered.

"You gave me an awful scare." Qui Gon pushed his padawan away and looked him in the eye. "Don't ever do anything like that again!"

ObiWan nodded solemnly, but then grinned. He couldn't help it. He felt so happy to be back.

"Master?" he mumbled into his master's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"When can I go back home?"

Later that day, Tahila stopped by ObiWan's room to see how he was doing. She grinned when she saw ObiWan awake and sitting up, playing holo chess with his master. They both looked up happily, but ObiWan's grin slowly faded.

"How are you doing, ObiWan? Can I get you anything?" She asked.

ObiWan shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks though."

Tahila nodded and walked out the door.

Qui Gon frowned at his padawan. "I thought you were going to apologize for your behavior."

ObiWan nodded. "I was, but she makes it really hard with her always-happy-attitude thing." He sighed impatiently. "I'm going to be so relieved when I can leave this place."

Qui Gon cleared his throat and looked up from the chess board. "I need to talk to you about something, ObiWan."

"Yes?"

"Master Lang doesn't want you to leave until your nightmares end. So you could be here for a couple weeks more."

ObiWan slumped down onto his pillow and covered his face with his hands. "No! I want to go home!"

Qui Gon worriedly rubbed his padawan's back. He had wanted to take ObiWan back home because he thought he would recover faster, but Master Lang had wanted ObiWan to stay here for observation.

"ObiWan?"

Silence.

"ObiWan. I know you want to go home. I want you to come back too, more than anything, but Master Lang wants to keep a close eye on you for a while." Qui Gon paused. "He also wants you to see a mind healer."

ObiWan's head shot up. "What! There isn't anything wrong with me mentally! All I did was stop eating!"

Qui Gon frowned. "But why did you stop eating?"

"Because of the nightmares..." ObiWan muttered. "But how is he going to stop my nightmares?" He suddenly threw his pillow to the floor. "I HATE my life!"

Qui Gon frowned again. "The mind healer is going to help you release your nightmares into the Force. It should only take one or two sessions with him, but I've heard that they can last hours. People can come out completely exhausted, so Master Lang is waiting for you to gain back all your strength." He patted Obi-Wan and stood up. "I am to meet with the Council in fifteen minutes. I'll be back soon."

Obi-Wan scowled as he watched his master walk out the door. His whole day had just been ruined.

"_I know what you are thinking, my padawan. That is not the way of the Jedi. A Jedi knows not anger nor hatred."_

Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_I said," _Obi-Wan paused, _"I didn't know you knew the Code that well. I assumed that if you had known the Code like you were supposed to, you would have been on the Council by now."_

Qui Gon stopped abruptly. He turned around and started back for the Hall of Healing. Right now, it was more important to teach his padawan respect then go to a Council meeting.

Obi-Wan sensed his master coming back. "_I'm sorry, Master! I didn't mean it. Please, Master, you will be late for the Council meeting."_

"_I am more concerned about teaching my padawan respect."_

Obi-Wan groaned.

Moments later, Qui Gon entered Obi-Wan room. His eyes flashed. "Would you like to explain yourself, padawan?"

"It just came out, Master. I didn't even want to say it."

Qui Gon asked sarcastically, "It came out of nowhere?"

"I don't know! I said that I was sorry. I meant it!"

Qui Gon raised his eyebrows. He knew and felt that his padawan was embarrassed and flustered, but Obi-Wan needed to learn discipline. "So a simple, Sorry, solves everything?"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I would have had you help with the younglings or something like that, but since you are trapped in this room till you are better, I will leave you to yourself for a day. That means I will not allow Tahila, Master Lang, or anyone else to visit you for twenty-four hours. I, myself, will sleep at home tonight." Qui Gon stood up to leave.

Obi-Wan grabbed his arm. "No! Please, Master! I can't sleep by myself! Please!"

Qui Gon ignored him and left the room. He would be in for it with the Jedi Council.

Obi-Wan picked up his pillow from the floor and lay down. How could his master be so mean?

"_Obiwan."_

He quickly shut their bond and continued. "A Jedi knows not anger nor hatred." He mimicked his master's voice. Why was he even acting like this? He lay down and stared at the ceiling. This would be a long twenty-four hours.

**Hey! Sorry about the delay. I meant to post this chapter last Thursday, but then school got in the way. O_o This wasn't my best chapter...sorry. But anyway...h****ow do you like the story so far?**


	8. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Obi-Wan tried to forget that his master would not be there for the night. That meant he would have to face his nightmares alone. He sighed and huddled up with his forehead on his knees. Could he try to contact his master? No, he would just ignore him. Obi-Wan bit his lip hard. It was going to be a long night.

The sun slowly crept down, and he squirmed around in his bed restlessly. If only Qui Gon changed his mind and came back. Obi-Wan shut his eyes tightly and forced his panic down. He began to meditate quietly, trying to release all his emotions into the Force.

When he opened his eyes again, it was completely dark. He slowly crept to the edge of his bed and fidgeted nervously. It was almost 0100. He had six more hours before the sun started to come up.

A creak in the hallway made him start.

"_Master! Please!" _Obi-Wan's eyes started to water. He couldn't fall asleep because that meant hours of being chased by the red lightsaber, but he was so tired. He needed sleep badly.

Qui Gon lay in his bed worrying about his padawan. It was almost 0500 and he still couldn't fall asleep. Was Obi-Wan alright? What if something happened to him? "There's only one way to find out." He muttered to himself. He opened their bond and groaned with the sudden weight of emotions coming from his padawan. Fear. Panic. Despair. He hurried into his robe and dashed to the Hall of Healing.

A few moment later, he softly opened Obi-Wan's door to see Obi-Wan lying on the floor gasping for breath and choking. His flushed face was wet with tears and sweat, and he was tangled up in his sheets.

Qui Gon ran to his side but paused. What was he saying?

"I have failed you Anakin! I have failed you." Obi-Wan choked. "You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them. You were supposed to bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness." He gasped. "I loved you, Anakin. You were my brother!"

Qui Gon scooped him up. "Obi-Wan! I'm here. Wake up." Qui Gon hugged his padawan tightly. He never ever wanted to let go.

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his master. "I loved him, Master. Why did he have turn to the dark side?" He sobbed and clung to Qui Gon tightly.

"It's alright. I'm here." Qui Gon said softly. He wondered who Obi-Wan was talking about.

Two hours later, Qui Gon woke to find himself on the floor in Obi-Wan's room, with his padawan in his lap. He stood up slowly and laid Obi-Wan on the bed. Obi-Wan looked tired and worn. He brushed his hand against his cheek and sat down on the edge of the bed. It was almost eight. He had a lot of work to finish, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Obi-Wan.

"Why did you have to be so stubborn and stupid and ignore him when you knew that he needed you badly?" Qui Gon muttered to himself. He sighed. Meditating seemed like a good idea just then. He closed his eyes and felt the Force flow about him.

Obi-Wan woke up feeling sad and desperate. He tried to recall the past five hours, but for some reason, he couldn't remember anything. He looked up to see Qui Gon meditating, and smiled wearily. His master seemed to have decided to forget his punishment.

Qui Gon opened his eyes. "Good morning, padawan."

Obi-Wan nodded in answer. He spoke quickly. "Master, I wanted you to know that I was really sorry," He paused, "and scared."

"I seemed to have noticed that last night. I was worried about you, so I opened our bond for a second. I was not expecting so much emotion." He chuckled. "You did scare me when I found you on the floor shouting out in your sleep." Qui Gon looked curiously at Obi-Wan. "You mentioned someone called Anakin. You said you loved him, and he was like a brother to you."

"I don't know anyone by that name." He thought for a moment. "I definitely don't know anyone by the name of Anakin." He looked up. "What did I say exactly?"

"If I remember correctly, you said you had failed him, he was the chosen one, and he had turned to the dark side."

"I don't remember saying any of that."

"Obi-Wan, I think it's time to see a mind healer."

Obi-Wan frowned. "But you said that I needed to be fully functional again before I saw the mind healer."

"Yes, but I think you will recover faster if your nightmares are gone."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Good. I will talk to Master Lang and see if he approves." Qui Gon patted his padawan's shoulder and left.

Later that day, Master Lang introduced Qui Gon and Obi-Wan to one of the best mind healers in the temple.

"Qui Gon, Obi-Wan, I want you to meet Master Senu. She will be helping Obi-Wan the next couple days."

Senu stood up and bowed. "Welcome, Master Qui Gon. And Obi-Wan Kenobi," she paused," I have heard much about you from Master Yoda. He seems very interested in your training. I have a feeling that someday, you will have a great role in the future of the Jedi."

Obi-Wan blushed and looked down at his feet. He felt uncomfortable when people praised him; especially in front of his master.

Senu laughed and looked at Qui Gon. "I'm sure you are proud of your padawan."

"Very." He said softly.

"Well, shall we get started?"

Obi-Wan glanced at Qui Gon and nodded slowly.

"I will have to ask you two to leave now." Master Lang and Qui Gon stood up, bowed, and left. Qui Gon gave his padawan a quick smile of reassurance before using the force to slide the door closed.

Master Senu gestured to two cushions opposite each other. "You can take a seat, Obi-Wan." She turned off the lights, leaving the room completely dark, and sat down.

She paused before saying softly, "I can sense nervousness in you. Let it go. Feel the Force around you."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let down his shields completely, releasing his emotions into the Force.

"Well done. Now recall your nightmares. Try to relive them again."

Two hours later, Qui Gon was called into the room again. Obi-Wan was asleep and cuddled up on a couch in the back of the room.

Master Senu nodded in acknowledgment. "He cooperated very well. It's really amazing what he has been going through lately. His nightmares are very vivid and horrible, but he has a strong connection with the Force. The only thing that is keeping him back from recovering is his lack of will, but I definitely think that once his nightmares are gone, he will recover in a few days."

Qui Gon smiled, relieved.

"As you already knew, the sessions can wear the patients out. Since he was still pretty weak, he collapsed two seconds after we finished."

"Should I take him back to his room?"

Master Senu shook her head. "No, I would leave him here until he wakes up."

She bowed and walked out of the room.

**Thanks for the reviews! Very encouraging! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8

**BTW, Obi-Wan is about 13. I think age makes a big difference in a story, so sorry I forgot to mention that. ;)**

~Chapter 8~

Obi-Wan sighed happily. He was lying on his bed in his own room. It had been two weeks since he had started sessions with Master Senu, and he felt so much better. His nightmares had vanished, and he could hardly remember them anymore. The only thing he did remember was the red lightsaber, but it was faded and distant.

"Master?" He rolled over to look at Qui Gon, who was busy at the desk across the room, writing down information.

"Yes, Padawan?"

"When will I start my training again?"

Qui Gon stood up and walked over to the bed. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Obi-Wan made a face. "When, Master?"

"I'm thinking right after my padawan takes a nap he was supposed to take an hour ago."

"Really? I can start my training today?" Obi-Wan hugged his master tightly. "It's been almost three months."

Qui Gon playfully shoved his padawan down so he was lying on his back. "Go to sleep before I force you to take a rest."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "I'm sleeping, Master."

Qui Gon chuckled and went back to his desk. "transit four...seven parsecs...number one-four-six-eight..." he mumbled to himself.

Seven years later, Obi-Wan met young Anakin Skywalker for the first time.

"Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui Gon lay on the floor breathless from his fight with the strange hooded figure.

Obi-Wan stared at the blond haired boy, puzzled. There was something familiar and almost sinister about him.

"Pleased to meet you." He held out a small, tanned hand.

Obi-Wan took it hesitantly.

He puzzled about it all the way to Coruscant, and all the way to Naboo. Where had he seen this boy before? The name Anakin definitely did not sound familiar.

But there was no time for idle thinking. The Trade Federation had control over Naboo. If they were to overcome the Trade Federation with a small, pitiful army, he would need complete concentration. He cleared his mind of all thoughts besides the war.

Now he was running alongside his master in the Naboo Palace, followed closely by Padme, her handmaidens, and every able-bodied person who could carry a weapon. Then Qui Gon and Obi-Wan both sensed a huge surge in the force and stopped abruptly. A hooded figure was standing in front of them with a gleam of pure hatred.

"We'll take the long way." Padme, followed by everyone else, turned to the left and quickly disappeared out of sight.

The two Jedi automatically ignited their lightsabers and sprang forward. The figure, presumably a Sith, ignited his own double lightsaber and blocked their attacks easily. The Sith thudded his foot into Obi-Wan's face, causing the padawan to jump back from the fight. Then Obi-Wan didn't remember much else besides blocking the Sith's attacks and striking out until he was forced to watch behind a laser screen as his master desperately blocked the Sith's attacks. He could tell Qui Gon was tiring quickly and wouldn't be able to hold much longer.

Suddenly, the Sith plunged his lightsaber into Qui Gon's chest. Qui Gon fell heavily to his knees with a horrible gasp. Obi-Wan screamed in anger and hatred. He took a deep breath and released his feelings into the Force. Then he attacked furiously. He hated the Sith! He had killed his beloved master! How could he?

Qui Gon watched through glazed eyes as his young padawan attacked the Sith. There was no way Obi-Wan could win. He wanted to shout out to him and tell him it was no use and to run before he got killed, but he couldn't seem to catch his breath enough to utter a sound.

Then the Sith pushed Obi-Wan into the melting pit. Qui Gon closed his eyes, breathing heavily. It was over.

But Obi-Wan was not ready to give up. He was hanging onto a small oval disk in the wall inside the pit. His lightsaber had fallen down the pit, forever gone. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and felt the Force gather around him. Then he jumped calling Qui Gon's lightsaber to him. With one swift swipe he cut the Sith in half. The Sith's eyes widened as he fell into the pit.

Obi-Wan gave himself no time to congratulate himself for overthrowing the Sith. He ran over to Qui Gon. Qui Gon was breathing heavily, and Obi-Wan could sense that his end was near.

"Master!" Obi-Wan choked. His eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them back angrily.

"It's too late. It's..." Obi-Wan had to bend down to hear him.

"NO!"

"Promise me you'll train the boy." Qui Gon gasped out the words.

"Yes, Master."

"He will...bring balance...Train him!"

Obi-Wan felt the life ease out of his master. He held him close for what seemed like ages. He was never going to let go. Never! A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Almost ten years later, Obi-Wan looked around the Jedi Temple. Hundreds of slaughtered jedi were lying all over. Even the younglings. He felt like he had been torn apart. Who would do such a thing? He must find out.

"Master Obi-Wan, the truth you already know. To face it will only cause you anger and pain." Yoda bowed his head sadly.

"I must know, Master." He hit the hologram button and the dreaded hologram popped up. Clone troopers fired on the Jedi even after they had fallen dead, a lightsaber flashed. Obi-Wan leaned forward and immediately recognized the Jedi. Anakin!

"It can't be!" He whispered, his face contorted with pain. "It can't be!" Finally he turned it off. He couldn't stand it anymore. His own padawan whom he had raised and loved was a Sith!

"Destroy the Sith, we must."

"I will not kill Anakin!"

To destroy this Lord Sidious, strong enough you are not."

"Anakin's like a brother. I cannot do this!"

"Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained gone is. Consumed by Darth Vader."

"How could it have come to this?" He asked sasdly.

"To question, no time there is."

"I don't know where the Emperor sent him," Obi-Wan said desperately.

Yoda looked at him sternly. "Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him, you will." Obi-Wan nodded and left, overwhelmed with grief and confusion. How was he going to kill Anakin?

"Don't make me destroy you," Anakin snarled angrily. Obi-Wan looked at his former padawan, his brother, sadly.

"I've heard that before, Anakin, but I never thought I'd hear it from you."

They continued to fight, one eager to kill and the other forced to kill.

They made their way onto a slender pipe, which definitely would not hold the weight of two men. A burst of lava weakened the structure and they fell down toward the angry, swirling lave beneath them.

Obi-Wan landed on a small broken piece of metal, while Anakin landed on a droid. They continued to fight. Obi-Wan could feel the hatred growing in Anakin every second. It was almost too much to bear at once.

"I have failed you Anakin. I was never able to teach you to think."

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!" Anakin yelled, his voice sounding harsh and ragged.

"From the Sith?" Obi-Wan cried, shocked. "Anakin, Chancellor Palpentine is evil!" The lave continued to swirl around them, adding to the intensity.

"From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!" Obi-Wan could sense the great inner conflict within Anakin. It hurt him to see the brother he loved in so much confusion and despair.

He gathered the force around him and leapt from the platform to safe ground. "It's over Anakin. I have the high ground. Don't try it."

"You underestimate the power of the dark side!" Anakin retorted angrily. He jumped.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber sliced through Anakin's knees and came up to slice of his arm. This was not his former padawan. This was not his brother. This is a new person. A new evil.

"You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them! You were to bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" He was blinded by tears.

"I hate you!" Anakin, no Vader now, snarled. His voice was filled with pure hatred.

Obi-Wan's heart tore. He needed to leave. He couldn't stand it anymore.

But Anakin, trying to reach higher ground, slipped and got too close to the fire. His clothes quickly caught on fire. Obi-Wan watched, horrified as Anakin rolled around, screaming with anger and pain as the flames ate him up.

"You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!" He choked. Then he left the nightmare he had helped to create to die alone.

**The End. **

**What do you think? R&R!**


End file.
